Love Me Forever
by julia79
Summary: Seth pushed Christina to the wall, her legs wrapping around his hips and waist. He pressed his lips gently against Christina's, kissing her softly as she moaned in his mouth. His hands snaked from her hips down to her butt to squeeze it, and in response, Christina pulled on his two-toned hair. "Tell me you'll never leave me," Christina whispered. "Not until my heart stops beating."
1. I'm Seth Rollins

"I hate you so much! I never want to see you ever again, understand?! Never again do I want to see your face! Please, just do me a favor and leave me alone for the rest of my life!" Christina Martin yelled at her now ex-boyfriend.

Adam, Christina's now ex-boyfriend, fought back. "Come on, baby! Please, don't do this! I love you! More than anything else in the world! I'm sorry for what I did! I'll never hurt you again!"

Christina opened the front door to her apartment and shoved Adam out of her apartment and into the hallway. "You cheated on me, Adam! If you really did love me, you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place! Now, leave me alone and don't ever come back! I won't take you back! Go find some girl out there that will take your bullshit!"

With that said, Christina slammed the door on Adam, then slipped down the door, crying her eyes out. How could Adam do this? How could he cheat on her? They've been together for over a year...How could Adam hurt her like that? She loved him with all her heart. She trusted him and she cared for him. Didn't he feel the same way about her? Guess not if he decided to cheat on her with some stupid slut.

Christina sat there and cried for about an hour, until she grew tired, and decided to head to bed. Getting up, she trudged into her bedroom, then laid down on her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. Adam always appeared in front of her eyes when she closed them, and everytime he did, she started to sob again. It wasn't until about two o'clock in the morning until Christina eventually fell asleep.

When Christina woke up the next morning, she heard knocking on her door. Who would be at her apartment at eight in the morning? Christina looked at herself in the mirror, noticing how she looked like crap. She didn't care to fix her hair or wipe the dry tears on her face as she sleep-walked to the front door. Opening her door, Christina found her best friend-Isabelle-standing there.

Isabelle became shocked when she saw Christina. "Hey, why do you look like shit?"

Christina took a deep breath. "I found out Adam was cheating on me with some skank. I threw him to the curb, then I cried all night long. I didn't fall asleep until earlier this morning."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Christina!" Isabelle pulled her best friend into her arms and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry. He's such a jerk for cheating on you."

Tears started to run down Christina's cheeks. Pulling away from Isabelle, she wiped the tears away, then started walking into her kitchen to get something to eat. Isabelle followed after her, closing the front door behind her. Christina sat at the table, slouching in her seat.

"Can you get me something to eat?" she asked Isabelle.

"Sure," Isabelle replied back. She opened Christina's freezer and took out a carton of vanilla ice cream. After placing the ice cream in front of Christina, she pulled out a spoon from the silverware drawer and handed it to her best friend.

"Thanks," Christina muttered as she stuck the spoon into the ice cream.

Isabelle sat down in front of Christina. "So...I came by to let you know that I got you a little something. Maybe this will cheer you up from Adam."

Christina swallowed the cold food down her throat. "What'd you get me?"

Isabelle fished through her purse, then pulled out two slips of paper. She slid them over to Christina. "I purchased two tickets to Monday Night Raw. WWE is coming to St. Louis this Monday, and I know how much you love WWE, so I decided that you would like to go see a live event."

Christina was shocked, stunned, surprised, and happy all at the same time. "I can't believe you did this, Isabelle. You are the greatest best friend anybody could have in this whole entire galaxy. Thank you so much. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Isabelle said with a smile on my face. "The only thing you have to do is inform me on who's going to be there, and who you like, because I don't know anything about this WWE shit."

* * *

><p>It was about three hours before Monday Night Raw would start. Isabelle stopped over by Christina's apartment to get her all dolled up before they headed on over to the Scottrade Center. Isabelle curled Christina's hair, applied her makeup, and she also chose which outfit Christina would wear, which was a sparkling, black tank top with a white blazer on top of it, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. After Isabelle was done with Christina, Isabelle stepped back to look over her best friend.<p>

"Damn girl! You look stunning! How could Adam cheat on you with some other bitch, when you absolutely gorgeous?!"

Christina blushed, then smiled. "Thanks Isabelle. You're such a kind friend."

"No problem, honey. Now, let's get on over to that arena!" Isabelle enthusiastically said.

Once Christina and Isabelle entered the Scottrade Center-which was hectic since traffic was terrible, and there was really nowhere to park-they found their seats in the arena, which turned out to be really good seats. They were on the floor of the arena.

"How much did you pay for these tickets?" Christina questioned Isabelle as they sat down in their seats.

Isabelle just shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! These must've cost a fortune!" she exclaimed.

Isabelle gave her best friend a smile. "It was worth it, though."

After grabbing some popcorn, the show started. The show started with Seth Rollins coming out into the ring to perform a promo.

Isabelle leaned into Christina as she was silently hyperventilating over the fact that one of her favorite superstars was there in front of her. "Isn't that Seth? The guy you really like?"

Christina tried to reply back like a normal human being. "Yes," she simply squeaked.

"He is pretty attractive," Isabelle agreed.

Seth's promo was amazing. Christina was sad when it was over – all she wanted to do was stare at Seth standing even the ring…Maybe while he was also shirtless. But, she was excited, because she was able to do that when he faced John Cena in the main event.

Christina couldn't look away. She just sat there and literally started at Seth as he fought in his match against Cena. The sweat that covered him made him look even more attractive, and Christina just couldn't do anything else. Seth picked up the victory over Cena after the J and J security interfered without the referee looking. Before she knew it, the show had ended and both Seth and John had left the ring and had headed backstage.

"So…Did you like it?" Isabelle asked Christina.

Christina didn't hear her at first. She was still thinking about the shirtless Seth. Oh man, did he look sexy…

"Christina…?" Isabelle waved her hand in front of Christina's face.

Christina jumped in shock. "W-What?"

"I asked you if you liked the show," Isabelle repeated.

"Oh…Yeah, it was amazing. I loved it…A lot. Thanks so much."

Isabelle smirked in a jokingly, teasing way. "You're still thinking about Seth shirtless, aren't you?"

Christina tried to lie. "Uh…N-No. I'm thinking…I'm thinking…" Damn, she couldn't find something else to say.

"You're a terrible liar. I hope you realize that," Isabelle pointed out.

Christina couldn't deny it anymore. "Okay, okay. I lost my trance when Seth took his shirt off."

Isabelle put her arm around Christina, a smirk still covering her face. "As long as it takes your mind away from that jerk Adam."

* * *

><p>Christina climbed into Isabelle's car, then seconds later, Isabelle got into the driver's seat. Isabelle stuck her keys into the ignition, and tried to start the car…But, no matter how many times Isabelle tried to start it, the car never turned on.<p>

"Damn, I think the engine is dead," Isabelle sighed as she hit the steering wheel.

"No problem. We'll just ask someone to jump us," Christina said.

"Uh, look around, Christina. Nobody is here except for us."

Christina looked around the parking lot. Sure enough, the parking lot was bare, except for the fact that cars were piling in a line to get out onto the highway.

"Okay, then we'll call a tow truck," Christina mumbled.

"How is a tow truck going to get here? Each of the entrances are blocked with cars," Isabelle noted.

"…Then we sit here and wait until all the cars leave, then we'll call a tow truck."

That's what Christina and Isabelle did. They sat there…And sat there…And sat there…It wasn't for another hour until all the cars were finally not blocking both entrances to the parking lot. Isabelle grabbed her iPhone from her purse, and started looking up a tow truck company phone number on Google, when they both heard a light tapping on Isabelle's window. The two girls turned towards her window, finding Seth Rollins standing there on the other side of the door.

Christina almost died, but she was able to maintain herself and act normal. Isabelle rolled down her window.

"Hey, I noticed that you two ladies were the only ones here…And I was wondering if you were okay," Seth explained.

"Oh, we're okay, I think. Our car is dead, so we waited here until all the cars left, so a tow truck could come and get us. I was just about to call a company to come pick us up," Isabelle informed Seth.

"Good, good. Well…How about I sit here and wait with you for the tow truck to come? That would just make me feel so much better if I stayed here with you," Seth suggested.

"Sure, sounds good. Here…We'll come out there with you."

Christina was shocked. She was going to stand only a few feet from _the_ Seth Rollins? Could life get any better? Both Christina and Isabelle stepped out of the car to wait outside with Seth.

"So…Did you ladies like the show?" Seth wondered.

"I liked it. It was my first time watching WWE ever in my life," Isabelle said. Then, she wrapped her arm around Christina and pulled her up closer to her side, and also closer to Seth. "This one wouldn't stop drooling when you took your shirt off."

"Isabelle!" Christina squealed.

"What? It's true. When the show ended, I had to snap you back into reality."

Christina blushed a light pink. All she wanted to do was be a coward and hide away from Seth. Christina felt so embarrassed. Of course Isabelle couldn't keep her mouth shut – she had to reveal to Seth on how awkward and weird she was. What a great first impression Seth got from Christina.

"T-That isn't true," Christina said, trying to hide the fact that it really was true.

Seth held up his hands. "It's alright. I get that reaction quite a lot from females, so I'm used to it."

"This chick is really obsessed with you. I mean, you're all she ever talks about anymore," Isabelle continued.

Christina couldn't believe Isabelle. Didn't she know when to shut her mouth? Does her mind own a filter or what? Christina slapped her best friend on the arm.

"Ow!"

Christina gave that shut-the-hell-up-or-I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep-look to Isabelle. Then Christina turned towards Seth.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She doesn't know when to be quiet," she apologized.

Seth just chuckled back.

After a few minutes, Isabelle reported that she needed to go to the bathroom. She headed on over to the port-a-potty that was nearby, leaving Christina and Seth alone by themselves.

Seth became curious. "So…You're obsessed with me, huh?"

Christina once again blushed. She also became speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that? What was she supposed to say? "Yeah…I guess so. I mean…I think you're really talented…And I think you have impressive muscles."

Seth once again chuckled. "Would you like to feel my impressive muscles?"

"Oh…" She wanted to, but would that make her look weird? Hey, he was the one who suggested it. "Sure."

Seth flexed his arm. Christina stepped up closer to Seth, then pressed the palm of her hand onto Seth's bicep. She was stunned. His muscles felt just as amazing as they looked. She squeezed his bicep, loving the feeling of his skin under her fingertips. "That's…Wow…" she commented.

Looking up, she didn't realize how close she was to Seth. His face was right in front of her's – their lips and noses close to touching. Christina looked into Seth's brown eyes, kinda getting a little lost, which sounded cliché, but that's what really happened. She honestly looked into his eyes, and she couldn't look away – like earlier in the night when Seth had taken his shirt off. It was like the world around her froze, and the only two people there were her and Seth. Well…They were the only two people there in the parking lot, except for Isabelle-who was shitting in the port-a-potty. Christina wanted to lean in and press her lips to Seth's, but how would he react? Would he kiss her back, or would he shove her away? Before Christina could make a decision, Isabelle came back from the shitter.

"When is that damn tow truck going to get here?" she complained.

Christina cleared her throat and stepped a few feet away from Seth, blushing and embarrassed. Was she just about to kiss Seth Rollins, or was that her own imagination?

Isabelle noticed the awkwardness between the two. "Did I…Did I interrupt something?"

"N-No," Christina stammered.

"Um…Alright." Isabelle took her spot next to Christina.

The three of them made simple conversation until the tow truck finally came. As the tow truck driver was hooking up Isabell's car, and as Isabelle was talking to the tow truck driver, Seth talked with Christina.

"Well…It was nice to meet you…" _Damn_, he thought, _I don't even know her name._

Christina caught on. "Christina," she told him.

"Christina…Christina…That's a real pretty name."

"Thank you," Christina replied.

Seth then got out his phone. "How about you give me your number, and I can call you sometime?"

Christina's eyes popped out of her head. Did…Did _the_ Seth Rollins just ask for her phone number? Was she dreaming or was this reality? Christina secretly pinched herself. Yep…This was definitely reality. "Sure…It's 202-8204."

Seth typed in Christina's number, then gave her a smile. "Cool, I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting you, and your friend, Isabelle."

"Yeah, you too."

Seth waved good-bye to Christina, then started heading towards the back of the arena, where his rental car was parked. The tow truck driver finally had Isabelle's car attached to his truck, and Christina and Isabelle climbed into his truck.

As the tow truck driver was driving onto the highway, Isabelle turned towards Christina. "I saw you talking with Seth right before he left…What'd you two talk about?"

"Oh…He well…He asked for my phone number."

Isabelle squealed. "He asked for your phone number?! Did you give it to him?!"

"Of course I did. He then told me that he would call me sometime."

"Ah, I'm so happy for you! Now, you can move on from Adam to Seth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Christina intervened. "Hold up.I just broke up with Adam. I'm not ready to date someone else right now."

"You're going to say that now, but in no time you're going to want to have rough, passionate sex with him. Ah, I can see it now."

Christina rolled her eyes. As the tow truck driver drove on the highway, Seth popped into Christina's mind, and she instantly thought about him shirtless. Maybe she did want to have rough, passionate sex with him…


	2. Hanging Out

Christina stepped into her apartment, setting her purse and keys on the kitchen table. She was so glad it was Friday night. It had been a long week at work, and all she wanted to do was sit in her apartment, and watch TV all weekend long. Pulling out her phone, she checked to see if she had any missed calls or text messages. Turned out, she had two missed calls and several missed text messages from Isabelle, five missed calls and multiple missed text messages from Adam, and one missed call from Seth.

It had three weeks since Christina found out that Adam was cheating on her, and since she threw him out of her life. Yet, he continued to call her and text her every single day, trying to win Christina back. Christina never replied to the messages or to the phone calls. She just deleted the texts and voicemails. She even deleted Adam from her contacts, but everytime her phone rang, and when she looked down to see the caller I.D., she knew who it was right away. Adam was pissing her off. Christina just wanted him to leave her alone, that's all she asked for, but she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to hear his voice. So…She just stuck with it, and let Adam call and text her.

It had also been three weeks since Christina met Seth outside of the arena in the parking lot. Ever since then, Christina and Seth have become close. They talked everyday over the phone. Seth has even Snapchatted Christina a few pictures from him working out and participating in Crossfit. Overall, Christina and Seth have become pretty close over the past three weeks. Christina just deleted the text messages she had received from Adam, then she listened to the voicemail Seth had left her.

"_Hey Christina. I know you're at work right now, but I'll just leave you this message. I have nothing going on this weekend, I took the weekend off, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. It'd be nice if I got to know more about you. You seem like a real interesting woman, and I'd like to…I'd like to spend some time with you this weekend. I'll come down to St. Louis to see you. Please, call me back and tell me what you're doing this weekend. I'll talk to you later. Bye." _

Seth wanted to hang out with _her_? Out of all the people in the world? Didn't he want to hang out with Roman, or Dean, or Cena…Or any of the guys in WWE? Smiling, joy flowed through her veins as she called Seth back.

Seth answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Seth. It's Christina."

"Oh, hey Christina! How's it going?"

"It's going good," she began. "Listen, I got your voicemail from earlier today. I think it'd be cool if we hung out with each other. I haven't seen you in person since we met in the parking lot, so it'd be nice to see you again."

"I would love to see you, too," Seth agreed, making Christina blush a light pink. "I'm on the highway, heading to St. Louis. I should be there soon."

"Wait…You're talking to me over the phone, while you're driving too?" she questioned.

"Yep."

"Seth, that's dangerous! You could get into a car accident!"

Seth just shrugged it off. "I'll be fine, Christina. Don't worry about me."

_I am going to worry about you_, Christina thought. "Hey, when you get into the city, could you pick up some food for the both of us. I have nothing here at my apartment, which reminds me – I need to give you my address. I'll just text you it, but you better not look at it until you stop somewhere. I do not want to see you in the hospital."

Seth chuckled. "Okay, I promise you I will not read the text until I get the food."

"Thank you."

Both Christina and Seth said their goodbyes, then Christina texted Seth her address and her apartment number. As she was waiting for Seth, Christina replied back to Isabelle's text messages.

_What are you doing this weekend?_ Isabelle had texted.

Christina replied back with: _Well, tonight I'm hanging out with Seth._

_You're hanging out with Seth? The guy we met after Monday Night Raw out in the parking lot three weeks ago? That Seth? _

_Yes, that's him. _

_I cannot believe you! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would've came over, so I could get you all dressed up and ready for your date with Seth._

_It's not a date. We're just hanging out and eating dinner together-as friends. No big deal. _

_Like I said before, in no time, you're going to be wanting to have rough, passionate sex with that man. _

Christina didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't respond at all. As she was sitting there, watching TV, she heard a knock on her apartment door. Getting up off of the couch, she headed on over to the front door, and opened it, revealing Seth on the other side of the door.

He held up a brown paper bag with a smirk on his face. "I brought Chinese." He then held his hands up in surrender. "And I swear, I didn't read the text you sent me until I was parked in front of the restaurant."

Christina giggled. "Alright, come on in. You can just set the food on the table."

Seth followed behind Christina in her apartment, then set the Chinese food on the table. He looked around her apartment, liking the way she had it decorated and the furniture that complimented the place.

"How long have you lived here?" Seth asked.

Christina thought about it for a moment. "Well, I've lived in this apartment for about two years now, but I was born here in St. Louis, and I've been living here all my life."

Both Seth and Christina sat at her table, pulling out the boxes from the bag filled with Chinese food. "And how did you even get into the WWE? When did you start watching the business?" Seth wondered, filling his plate full of rice and sesame chicken.

Christina shrugged. "I think I was like thirteen or fourteen. I really liked this boy in my grade named James - I had this huge crush on him. Anyways, one thing he liked was WWE. He talked about it all the time with his friends, and he would wear shirts that said 'Austin 3:16.' And since I wanted to get his attention, and to make him like me, I decided to start watching WWE. I just...Fell in love with WWE and I've been watching it ever since."

"What happened with you and that James kid?" Seth questioned.

"It didn't work out. We went out on a few dates, but then, he just turned out to be the biggest jerk I've ever met..." _Alongside Adam, _she thought.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Christina smiled wide. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

* * *

><p>Christina and Seth were sitting on Christina's couch, talking about their lives. Christina had learned so much about Seth, and Seth had learned so much about Christina. Seth learned that Christina worked as a sales tax specialist, which she liked because the company she worked for was very flexible and offered great benefits. He learned that she loved animals, especially dogs, which was something the two had in common, since he also loved dogs. Her favorite color was blue, her favorite food was anything in the Mexican category, and she loved WWE. Christina was a woman that Seth really was interested in. But...Was she just as interested in him as he was in her?<p>

"You know, you can call me Colby. My real name is Colby - my name in the WWE is Seth," he informed Christina.

"Oh...Alright...Colby..." Christina replied, a smile spreading across her face.

For the rest of the night, Christina and Colby talked until they both fell asleep next to each other on Christina's couch.

* * *

><p>Christina's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she noticed was the Saturday morning sun flooding through the windows of her apartment. Looking over to her left, she found Seth still asleep, snoring lightly. She giggled softly at how cute he looked - at how peaceful he looked. He probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. When was the last time he had a day off? After stretching her limbs, Christina trudged into her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a carton of eggs, some ham and some peppers, then placed them on the counter next to the stove. She grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove, turning the temperature to medium before she cracked open an egg and dropped it onto the pan. Minutes later, Colby woke up to the sounds of eggs being cracked open and placed on the stove. Looking in front of him, he found Christina in front of her stove, making some breakfast.<p>

"Glad to see you're awake," Christina called to Colby.

Colby smiled, then walked into the kitchen to stand next to Christina. "What are you making?"

"Omelets. You want one?"

"Sure."

Christina grabbed her spatula, then scooped up the omelet that was sizzling in the pan, then placed it on the plate, handing the plate to Colby. Colby thanked Christina, then sat down at the table to eat the omelet. Once her omelet was finished, Christina turned off her stove, then sat down in front of Colby at the table.

"So...Did you sleep well?" Christina asked Colby, taking a bite of the omelet she had made.

"I slept very well," Colby answered. "Probably one of the best nights I've had in a while - though your couch wasn't that comfy."

Christina blushed. "I'm sorry. I probably should have offered you my bed."

Colby smiled again. "It's okay. I still slept very well."

After Christina and Colby finished breakfast, Christina showered and got dressed as Colby got clothes from his car and also changed into a new outfit, which consisted of a plain, black t-shirt with a pair of jeans, and a hat also covered his two-toned hair. Once Christina stepped out into the living room, she turned towards Colby to see what he wanted to do for the day.

"What do you want to do today? I have nothing planned. Since it's your day off, and since you rarely ever get any breaks from work, why don't you choose what to do?" Christina suggested.

Colby smiled wide. "I have a perfect idea in mind."


	3. I Do Care

"A park? Really Colby?" Christina wondered as Colby pulled into the tiny parking lot of the park that was only a couple of miles away from Christina's apartment complex.

"Yeah, why not?" Colby replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I passed by it yesterday when I was driving to your house from that Chinese restaurant. Thought it'd be cool if we just came here today and hung out, since the sun is shining brightly, and it's also a really nice day today. The temperature is perfect."

It was quite warm for the month of April, especially in St. Louis. St. Louis's weather was quite bipolar in the month of April. One day it'd be sixty degrees outside – the skies would be clear and the air would be crisp and warm. The next day, snow would cover every inch of the ground, the skies would be cloudy and dark, and it'd be thirty degrees outside. That's why whenever it was nice, warm and beautiful outside, citizens of St. Louis always took advantage of the day, and would spend their time partaking in activities outside, instead of inside their homes.

Christina smiled, realizing that Colby's idea was perfect. "Okay, I guess hanging out at the park would be fun."

Colby and Christina stepped out of Colby's rental car, then started walking up towards the park. Looking around, Christina noticed all the people, families and children that were at the park, enjoying the day. Some younger children were swinging on the swings, each of them taking turns after a while. There was one family-a young couple with a three year old and a one year old-laying on a blanket in the middle of the grass, having a picnic. There was a group of teenage boys playing football, and some little girls were playing by the pond, trying to catch some frogs. Colby and Christina settled in the grass by the family that was having the picnic. Christina didn't really know what to say to Colby, and Colby also had no idea what to say to Christina.

Christina broke the silence. "So…Tell me a little more about you. Where did you grow up? When did you decide that you wanted to be a professional wrestler?"

Colby thought about it for a moment, thinking about what to say. "I grew up in Davenport, Iowa, which is like…Four hours from the capital of Des Moines. It's right in between the border of Illinois and Iowa. I had a simple, normal life. Growing up, I started watching WWE and I fell in love with the business, just like you did. I watched a lot of it. While I was in high school, I decided that I wanted to become a wrestler. There was nothing else that I wanted to be. I couldn't think of anything else as my profession. After I graduated high school, I told my parents that I wanted to become a professional wrestler, then I started training."

"What did your parents think about you wanting to become a wrestler?" Christina asked.

"Well…They were like, 'Okay, that's fine. But, ya know what else you can do? You can also go to college at the same time.' So, while I trained, I also started going to college, but it just didn't work out. I just…Couldn't train, work at these crappy jobs, and go to college at the same time. I dropped out of college, then I focused mainly on training."

"Do you still live in Davenport, or did you move somewhere else?"

Colby nodded. "Yeah, I still live in Davenport. Maybe I should take you up to Iowa sometime. It's beautiful up there."

Christina laughed. "I heard that Iowa is just full of corn fields and cows."

Colby laughed too, shaking his head. "Everyone stereotypes Iowa as that, but truthfully, there is so much more beauty to the state than you could ever imagine. In the summer, the sun shines real bright up there, and it makes Iowa look like Heaven. Then in the fall, when the leaves turn from green to brown, yellow, orange and red, it looks so amazing. Winter in Iowa is also just as amazing, especially after the first snowfall in December. Then there's spring, when the flowers bloom and the Earth starts to regenerate again. It's really breathtaking."

"I don't know…I really like it here in St. Louis," Christina commented.

"Trust me, you'll love Iowa just as much."

Right after Colby had said that, Christina felt something light and small hit her head. Looking over to her left, she found the three year old from the family that was having the picnic walking over to her and Colby with grapes in her hands. The toddler must've thrown a grape at her. The mother quickly got up from the blanket, then raced after the little girl, picking her up in her arms.

"I'm so sorry. Little Hannah here doesn't know yet that throwing is not okay," the mother apologized.

"Nah, that's okay. Don't worry about it."

The mother said goodbye to Christina and Colby, then rejoined her family to continue their picnic. Christina watched as the family laughed and have a good time, the world around her disappearing. She was sent back to her childhood, back when she lived with her parents and her older sister. She was eight years old, and her older sister was eleven. Her parents were happily in love. Nothing was able to ruin the family she was apart of, the love that was shared, and the connection the four of them had. Not until the night of May 10th, back seventeen years ago. Back in 1997.

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark, cloudy night. There was a terrible thunderstorm, and everytime lightning lit up the sky, loud claps of thunder would follow, shaking the house. Christina had always hated thunderstorms, ever since she was born. When she was a baby, she would wake up in the middle of the night and cry her eyes out until one or both of her parents came to comfort her. It was still like that, though she would never cry. She would just lay in her bed in fear, and wait impatiently until the thunderstorm would end. Sometimes she would creep into her parents' bedroom and crawl in the middle of the bed to sleep with them for the night, but there were nights like this when she was too scared to even get out of bed. To try to comfort herself, she tried listening to her mother's snoring from the other room. It calmed her down a little, but the thunder kept the fear running through her veins. About an hour later, she heard the phone ring. Who would be calling her family at ten o'clock at night? She heard her mother get out of bed and trudge in the living room to answer the phone. Christina then heard her mother say hello, then there was silence, except for the thundering. <em>

_She then heard her mother scream. "What?! You have to be kidding me?! You're joking, right?! You're lying?! You cannot be telling the truth!" _

_Christina was confused. Why was her mother screaming? Who was on the other line of the phone? What would they be joking or lying about? She then heard her mother start to cry and become upset. What happened? Her mother eventually hung up the phone, then continued to cry some more. After a few minutes, Christina listened as her mother stepped towards her bedroom door. Christina's mother opened the door, then sat down at the edge of the bed, rubbing her daughter's leg. _

"_What's wrong, Mommy?" Christina asked, noticing the tears that were running down her cheeks. _

"_Honey…Your father and sister have gotten into a horrible car accident. The hospital just called…They said they don't know if either of them are going to make it." _

_The car ride to the hospital was quiet, yet suspenseful. Christina's mother drove over the speed limit, not really caring if she was speeding, or if she was going to get pulled over by the police. She had to get to the hospital and she had to get there now. Christina's mother didn't say one word, nor did Christina. I mean, what was there to say? Both were still in shock from the phone call they received from the hospital. Waiting to get to the hospital was like watching a horror movie and waiting for the killer to jump out of a random place and kill the victim – you held your breath and you braced yourself for the ending result. Christina looked up at the night sky, noticing how the thunderstorm had died down. There were still some flashes of lightning, but the thunder had ended. Looking up at the sky, she noticed how dark the sky still looked – how the black clouds still covered it. She closed her eyes, then sent a small prayer to God, saying that she hoped that God would save her father and her sister. Before she knew it, Christina's mother pulled into the hospital parking lot. _

_About an hour later, Christina was sitting in one of those uncomfortable, plastic chairs next to her mother, waiting for the report of her father and sister's condition. Both were in emergency surgery, as both contained life threatening injuries. The reason they had gotten into a car accident in the first place was because her father was picking up her sister from a friend's house. As her father was driving home, the wind and the lightning from the powerful storm had split a tree right in half, and one of the halves of the tree landed right on top of her father's car. Moments later, a doctor approached both Christina and her mother. Christina's mother looked up at the doctor and jumped out of her seat, hope and faith in her eyes. _

"_Doctor! How's my husband? Is my baby girl okay?" _

_The doctor placed his hand on Christina's mother's shoulder. "Your husband has a severe leg injury, but he'll be okay." _

"_And my daughter?" _

"…_We tried to save her during the surgery…But…Her heart gave out…She lost so much blood…Your daughter didn't make it. I'm sorry, Mrs. Martin." _

* * *

><p>"Christina?"<p>

Christina jumped, then turned towards Colby. She was back in reality, back in the park with Colby. She wasn't the eight year old back at the hospital that had just lost her sister.

"You okay…?" Colby questioned, his hand touching Christina's shoulder, reminding her that he was there for her.

"Um…I don't know…I...I just…I just remembered something," she stuttered softly.

"Christina…You're crying," Colby pointed out, his hands wiping away the tears from her face. He pulled her tightly to his chest as more tears started to run down her cheeks. He didn't know why she was crying, but he didn't care. He just held her tightly in his arms, being there for her, and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon. Colby and Christina were strolling through downtown together, and had just finished eating dinner at a nice restaurant. Colby didn't bring up the situation back at the park with Christina, but he continued to wonder why Christina started crying in the first place. She had said that she had remembered something...What had she remembered? It must have been something real bad if she started crying. Christina wanted to talk about it with Colby, but what would she say? What would his reaction be? They've only known each other for three weeks, it's not like Colby would care and do anything about it. He would just apologize and feel pity for her, and she certainly didn't want that. She wanted Adam – the Adam she loved and cared for before he decided to cheat on her with some skank. She wanted to be in Adam's arms as he kissed her, and told her he loved her and that everything was going to be alright. That instantly sent her mind back to earlier in the day, when Colby had realized that Christina had started crying. He had pulled her into his arms and he had held her, like he really cared about her. Did he really care about her, though? Did he really care about her feelings? Colby had told her yesterday in the voicemail that he thought of her as an interesting woman, but did that mean that he cared about her and her feelings?<p>

Christina couldn't keep it in anymore. She turned towards Colby, wanting to explain everything, not really caring if Colby cared. "Look...About earlier today when I started crying-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Christina. I mean, I am curious, but if it's something real personal, you don't have to tell me. I just want you to know, though, that I'm here for you, and that I do care," Colby said.

Christina was stunned. _He_ cared about _her_? "Wow...Thanks Colby..."

Christina was about to say more, but her iPhone started ringing, indicating that she was receiving a phone call. Fishing her phone out of the pocket of her shorts, she looked down at it, noticing that Adam was calling her. He really had to ruin the moment, didn't he? Christina just pushed it off, then stuck her phone back in her pocket.

She looked back up into Colby's eyes. "Thanks for caring Colby. I haven't had someone care for me in a while. Except for Isabelle, she is like a sister to me. She is as protective as a twenty-five year old could get."

Colby chuckled. "No problem, Christina. Like I've said before, you seem like a real interesting and fascinating woman. I want to know even more about you, even though I found out a lot of information about you last night. This may sound weird, but...I really want to take you out on a date, Christina."

Christina was even more shocked than from before. Did he really just say that he wanted to go out on a date with her? Was she dreaming? Or was this reality? She pinched herself slightly. Yep, she was definitely reality. "I'd...I'd really like to go out on a date with you, too."

Both Colby and Christina smiled at the same time. Colby reached down and placed his hands on Christina's hips, pulling her closer to him. He looked in her eyes and she looked into his. Colby and Christina started leaning into each other, Christina's arms sliding up Colby's body to wrap around his neck. Their lips were about to touch when Christina's phone started ringing again.

_I am going to kill him_, Christina thought. She again pulled out her phone to reveal that Adam was once again calling her. Pissed off, she answered the call.

"Can I help you, Adam?" Christina harshly snapped.

"Christina! Thank God! You finally picked up!" Adam sighed in relief.

"Listen here, you dick. Don't. Call. Me. Ever. Again. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I told you that when I kicked you out of my apartment and out of my life. I haven't answered any of the texts or phone calls you've sent me. Don't you ever get a hint? I don't love you anymore. I don't care about you anymore. I don't give one shit about you anymore. Got it? Please, leave me alone. Don't call me. Don't text me. I won't pick up. I won't text back. Get on with your life, and go spend it with that skank that you decided to choose over me."

With that said, Christina hung up on Adam. Colby stared down at Christina, wondering who Adam was and what had happened between her and Adam.

"I'm sorry about that. I just...Snapped. Adam's been calling me nonstop since we broke up, and he hasn't left me alone since."

"When did you two break up?"

"Three weeks ago. Right before I met you in the parking lot after Monday Night Raw."

"Oh, so it was quite recent?" Colby inspected.

"Yeah, it was...It was a really hard break up. We've been dating for about a year. I really loved him, and I really cared for him. We were living together in my apartment, and my life was perfect. Then the day came when I found out he was cheating on me. I decided to surprise Adam, and come home early from work. Before I had even entered my apartment, I heard a woman moaning. I peeked inside my apartment, finding Adam on top of some chick on the couch, and they were having sex. I then left, but the next day, I confronted Adam about it, and that was when I kicked him out of my life," she explained as she leaned back on the wall of the brick building, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry that he cheated on you. He must be a very stupid man if he decided to lose you." Colby now stood in front of Christina, his hands pressed against each side of her head, his face leaning into her's. His lips were now just centimeters away from Christina's. "Just to let you know, I would never cheat on you. Not with anybody in this whole galaxy. I would never hurt you, Christina. If you let me, I would love to treat you like royalty. Like you were my queen."

Christina wasn't able to respond back as Colby pressed his lips softly against her's. The kiss started out slow. Christina leaned up on her tip toes while she snaked her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other as the two kissed. The kiss turned more passionate as Christina kissed Colby back with fierce. She wanted to show him that she cared about him just as much as he cared about her. Unlocking her arms around his neck, Christina pulled on Colby's long hair, earning a small groan from him. Smiling, Christina pulled away from the heated kiss she just shared with Colby to take a deep breath. Colby smiled down at the girl he just kissed, glad that he finally had shared an intimate moment with her.

"I would love to treat you like royalty, too, Mr. Lopez. I would love to treat you like my king," Christina whispered.

"Oh really? Does that mean you want to go out on a date with me sometime soon?" Colby intrigued, even though he already knew the answer. She did tell him earlier that she wanted to go out on a date with him, but he just wanted to make sure one hundred percent that she wanted him.

"I would love to," Christina replied as Colby pressed his lips back onto her's.


	4. Weekend with the Shield (Part One)

"You kissed?" Isabelle gasped.

Christina sat on her couch in her apartment with Isabelle sitting right beside her. It was now Sunday evening – Colby had left hours earlier to drive down to Dallas, Texas for Monday Night Raw. Christina was telling her best friend about her weekend with Colby. How she had started crying when she remembered the day her sister died, when he told her that he really did care about her, and how he had kissed her.

"Yeah, he just...Leaned in and pressed his lips against mine." Christina blushed as she looked back at the intimate moment. "It was quite romantic."

"Where did this take place?" Isabelle questioned.

"...On the sidewalk in the middle of downtown..." Christina replied back softly.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "That's...Not such a romantic place to have your first kiss with someone. It should have started raining! That would've totally made up for the location."

Christina shrugged. "I didn't really care where it happened. All that mattered was the fact that he kissed me in the first place."

"What happened after he kissed you?"

Christina thought about it for a moment. "I told him that I would love to treat him like royalty, and then, he asked me out on a date."

"Did you say yes?" Isabelle squeaked, nearly jumping off of the couch in excitement.

"Of course. Who would kiss someone, then deny going out with them? That sounds a little bit messed up if you ask me..."

"Who knows," Isabelle said, shrugging her shoulders with a goofy grin on her face. "Maybe you just wanted a friends with benefits type of thing?"

Christina shook her head. "After I had just broken up with Adam? Yeah right."

"Sounds pretty legit to me. I mean, maybe you just wanted someone to fuck, since you were lonely and sad over the fact Adam had cheated on you."

"Isabelle!" Christina threw a pillow off of the couch at her. "I would never in a million years have sex with someone just because I was lonely...I would just do it myself."

This was Isabelle's turn to throw the pillow at Christina. "Ew! Like I wanted to know that! Don't ever say anything like that again Christina Anne Martin! It so doesn't fit you or your personality."

"Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that. It sounds more like something you would say," Christina giggled.

"It does, doesn't it?" Isabelle replied, also giggling.

Christina got off the couch and headed into the kitchen, asking Isabelle if she wanted anything to eat. Isabelle said yes, then Christina started pulling out the pots and pans that were stored in her oven. After Christina finished making some dinner, she made Isabelle and herself a plate of food, sliding the plate over to Isabelle, who was sitting at the kitchen table. Christina sat down in front of Isabelle.

"So...It kinda seems like your relationship with Colby escalated quite quickly," Isabelle pointed out.

"I don't think so," Christina muttered, taking a bite of her food.

"I mean...You've only known him for three weeks, and now, you want to go on a date with him? Sounds pretty unrealistic to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and Colby, I just...Feel like you going out on a date with him so early after just meeting him doesn't seem right."

"I can understand your viewpoint, but I just feel like...He's someone I should take a chance with, ya know? Over the three weeks I've known him, I've gotten to learn a lot about him. He's a real interesting guy, Isabelle, and I feel like I should...Connect with him."

Isabelle stared at Christina, confused.

"I sound stupid, don't I?" Christina wondered, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Kind of...What do you mean by 'connecting with him'? Do you mean that in a sexual way?"

"What?! No! I mean that in a...Personal way. I want to know more about him, I want to get close to him, I want to..." Christina trailed off, not really knowing what to say or how to end the sentence.

"You have no idea what you want to do with him, do you?" Isabelle inspected.

"No, I do. I just don't know how to explain it. All I really know is that I want to get closer to him, and I want to start a relationship with him. I care about him, Isabelle," Christina informed her best friend.

"But you've only known him for three weeks! That's what I'm trying to get to you! How could you care so much about a man you've only known for three weeks?! Hell, it seemed like you just skipped the friends stage. You just went from acquaintances, then bam! Now you're romantic interests? I just...Don't understand. I mean, even in The Sims, you have to go through stages where you meet someone, then become acquaintances. Next, you become friends, then maybe best friends, then you can become a romantic interest with that person. The Sims seem more realistic than this weird relationship you have with Colby!"

"I would have to disagree with you. I think Colby and I became friends through the three weeks I talked with him over the phone and text messaged him. I think we did go through the friends stage. And even if we were never technically friends, so what? I don't think it matters much. Many people out in the world just go up to someone and ask them out before ever becoming friends. So, I think this relationship I have with Colby is actually quite normal and okay, and not weird or strange at all. And anyways, I'll always be Colby's friend, no matter if we do end up in a dating relationship or not."

"Wow...I think I'm understanding a little bit better now, though I still think this thing with Colby is still quite unrealistic," Isabelle commented.

"How about we stop talking about Colby and me now? How are things going with you and your boyfriend?"

* * *

><p>Colby sat in his locker room, slipping his boots onto his feet. He had a match coming up soon against John Cena, and he was preparing for it – both mentally and physically. He had faced Cena in the ring before - in fact multiple times - but Cena was one of those top guys that Colby always had to prep for. After he had put on his other boot, Colby heard a knock on his locker room door.<p>

"Come in!" Colby called out.

The one and only Jonathon Good stepped into his locker room. Even though The Shield no longer existed, and even though Colby and Jon were enemies in their storylines, Colby and Jon were still best friends outside of the WWE. Just because they were no longer partners in the ring, didn't change the brotherhood they still had. Colby, Jon and Joe still headed off to bars together late at nights, and they still hung out as brothers.

"Hey man, what's up?" Colby wondered.

"Just wanted to come check up on you. See how things were going," Jon stated, sitting down next to his best friend. "I heard you have a match with Cena."

Colby nodded. "And I heard you had a match with Wade Barrett...Uh, excuse me, I mean Bad News Barrett."

Jon smiled. "I do. For the Intercontinental title."

"Is he gonna drop the title to you?"

"No...But, I am going to be facing him again at Fastlane, and that is when I'm going to win the championship," Jon explained.

"Hey that's good. Proud of you, man," Colby said, patting Jon on the shoulder.

"I should be the one saying that to you, Mr. Money in the Bank, and the future of this company."

Colby shrugged. "You're the future of the WWE, too. I mean, I gotta say, at this point, the WWE Universe loves you more than they love me."

"That's just because you turned one me and Joe. When you turn face again, I'm sure the WWE Universe will love you again," Jon chuckled.

Suddenly, Colby's phone binged, indicating that he had received a text message. Since it was closer to Jon, Colby asked Jon to hand it to him. When Jon picked up Colby's iPhone, he accidently pressed down on the power button, making the phone screen illuminate with the picture of Christina as his lock screen.

"Ah, who's this babe?"

Colby snatched his phone away from Jon. "Her name is Christina. I've been talking to her for almost four weeks now. I actually want to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Jon chuckled and shook his head. "You've only known this Christina chick for four weeks, and you want to start dating her? Man, you are so whipped."

"You should be the one talking! Look at you and Renee!"

"I'm not her boyfriend. We're not dating. We're just...Fucking..."

"And that is not the relationship I want with Christina."

Jon chuckled again. "What do you want with this Christina chick then?"

"I told you: I want her to become my girlfriend. I want to date her, I want to call her mine, and I want to love her with every fiber of my being."

"You need to pull your head out of your ass, man. You've only known this woman for four weeks! How could you possibly already want to love her?"

Colby shrugged. "I just do, bro. I don't know...We just have this...Connection that nobody could take away from us. Look, last Saturday I kissed her, and she kissed me back. When we kissed...I don't know...This is gonna sound so cliché and stupid, but man...Sparks flew."

"You are so fucked," Jon replied.

"It's the truth! I can't help it!" Colby exclaimed.

Jon stood up, chuckling. "I can't wait until I meet this chick. She must be very special if she has you this fucked up."

"Trust me, she's amazing."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Isabelle questioned as Christina flew around her apartment.<p>

It was Saturday, around eleven o'clock in the morning. Late Friday evening, Colby had informed Isabelle that he was coming over, and had asked if he could bring his two closest friend, Jon and Joe, along with him, so they could all meet. Christina agreed, and had spent the whole night talking on the phone with Colby. Their called had end at two in the morning, but she wasn't able to fall asleep until four, since Colby was stuck in her brain. She had just woken up half an hour ago, and just remembered that Colby and his friends were visiting her for the weekend.

"I'm trying to straighten up the place. Colby is bringing his friends over for the weekend, and I will not tolerate this apartment being a fucking mess!" Christina proclaimed.

"Well here, lemme help," Isabelle said as she straightened the pillows on the couch.

Christina was in the middle of tidying up her bathroom when the doorbell rang. _Ah_ _shit_, she thought. She was so busy trying to make her apartment look neat and clean, that she hadn't had time to even dress herself or brush her hair. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

Christina was about to go open the door when Isabelle stood in front of her best friend and placed her hands on her shoulders. Isabelle then looked into Christina's eyes. "You are not going to go greet those handsome young men, especially Colby, looking like that. You go get dressed and get your hair combed...Maybe brush your teeth too...And I'll get the door, okay?"

Christina sighed with relieve. "Thanks Isabelle. You're the best."

Isabelle smiled. "I know. Now go!"

Isabelle spun Christina around to her bedroom. Once Christina was out of sight, Isabelle opened the door to reveal Colby and his two friends – whom she didn't know the names of.

"Where's Christina?" Colby wondered, looking past her shoulder to search for her in her apartment.

"She's just getting dressed. Why don't you three come on in?"

Colby, Jon, and Joe stepped into the apartment. Isabelle introduced herself to Jon and Joe.

Jon took Isabelle's hand and kissed it, causing Isabelle to smile. "It's nice to meet you, pretty lady."

Isabelle smiled, flattered at Jon's gesture. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Say...When can I get your phone number?"

"We just got here, and you're already flirting with women?" Joe laughed. "I cannot believe you."

"I'm flattered and everything, but I should let you know that I have a boyfriend," Isabelle informed him.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Jon asked.

"Brandon. His name is Brandon," she answered.

"Brandon, huh? Sounds like a stupid name to me."

"It's true," Isabelle said, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't have to believe me, but if you choose not to, you best believe that Brandon will personally come to this apartment and kick your ass."

Jon stuck his face right in front of Isabelle's, their noses almost touching. "I would love to see him try."

"Okay, that's enough," Colby called out.

That's when Christina stepped out of her room, dressed and looking beautiful. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Oh, Jon here just tried to flirt with me and I rejected him," Isabelle explained.

"Ah, I see." Christina walked over to Colby, his arms enveloping her as he wrapped them around her body. He kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Colby whispered, kissing the top of her head for the second time.

Pulling away from Colby, she stepped up to Jon and Joe to greet them. She stuck her hand out for either one of them to shake. "I'm Christina. I'm sure Colby has told you a lot about me."

Joe shook her hand first. "Oh yeah, we have definitely heard a lot about you. Colby will not shut up about you. I'm Joe."

Christina blushed, then she held out her hand for Jon to shake.

"I'm Jonathon, but you can just call me Jon."

"Nice to meet you," Christina replied, shaking his hand.

Colby then stood next to Christina, his arm wrapping around her waist. "So...What do you think of her, boys? Told you she was beautiful."

Christina again blushed as she stayed speechless, not really knowing what to say.

"He also said you're amazing," Jon added.

The three men and Isabelle stared at Christina, causing her to become uncomfortable. "Okay, can you all stop staring at me, now?"

The three men chuckled as Christina pulled herself out of Colby's grasp to start making lunch.

* * *

><p>"So how did you two meet?" Joe wondered as he took a sip of his beer.<p>

"Maybe you should tell them, Colby. I'm not very good at telling stories," Christina said.

"Okay..." Colby began. "Well, I was leaving the Scottrade Center down here in St. Louis after Monday Night Raw, and as I was walking to my car, I found this random car sitting in the middle of the parking lot. It was all by itself, and I was wondering why it would still be there when it was around eleven o'clock. So, I started walking on over to it, and there I discovered two young ladies sitting in it." Colby stopped for a second to look down at Christina, whom he had his arm around the back of her chair. "I asked them if they were okay, and they said they were having car troubles. I decided to stay with them, in case they needed anything. Once the tow truck came, I got Christina's number, then we sort of just...Hit it off, I guess."

"So, what would you call each other now? Are you two dating? Are you just friends? I just...Don't really understand this relationship you two have right now," Isabelle commented.

Christina gave Isabelle the infamous shut-the-hell-up-or-I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep-look to Isabelle. Didn't she just explain her relationship with Colby to Isabelle last Sunday? She did say after the conversation that she did somewhat understand their relationship...Why is she bringing this up now? Especially with Colby and two of his closest friends there? Christina wanted to say something, but certainly not in front of Colby. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? What if he didn't agree with what she had to say?

Before Christina could say something, Colby stepped in and started speaking. "Christina and I have this weird connection that I really can't explain."

_So he feels the same way, too?_ Christina thought.

"Oh Jesus, here we go again," Jon sighed as he shook his head.

"You know, Christina said the exact same thing to me," Isabelle said.

Colby turned towards Isabelle, surprised. "Really? You feel like we have some sort of connection?"

Christina blushed yet another time. "...Yes..." she whispered.

Colby smiled down at the girl he wanted to call his girlfriend so much. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Christina's, not really caring that Jon, Joe and Isabelle were all there to see it. Christina wasn't much for public affection, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing Colby back. He was just too irresistible. Joe cleared his throat, causing Colby and Christina to pull away from each other.

"So...How about another beer for Jonny boy over here?" Jon held up his empty can of beer.

"Sure thing, Jon," Christina answered as she stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a can of beer from the fridge, she felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans. After she had fished out her phone, she noticed she had received a text message from the one and only man that cheated on her. He still had not yet left her alone. She was really irritated, and all she really wanted to do was throw something at the fucking wall. Why could he just leave her alone? That was all she wanted! She wasn't asking for much! It wasn't like she wanted Jesus himself to step out of Heaven and place himself back on Earth! All she fucking wanted was Adam to remove himself completely out of her life. How was that so difficult?

Christina never really replied back to Adam's text messages, but this time, she decided to.

_How many fucking times do I have to tell you to leave me the fuck alone? Don't you get it, Adam? I don't love you anymore. I won't take you back – no matter what. Why can't you understand that? Please, leave me the hell alone! I would much appreciate it! _

Once she responded to the text, she turned her phone off in case he tried texting her again, or even if he tried calling. She wasn't going to let Adam ruin her night. She was just going to let Adam slip away from her mind for the rest of the night.

"You okay?" Colby wondered as he noticed Christina's change in attitude when she sat back down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Christina lied, handing the beer over to Jon.

Colby knew Christina was keeping something from him...But what? If there was something troubling her, he certainly wanted to know. They did have this connection after all, didn't they? Didn't she trust him? He just made the decision to let it go – maybe she'll tell him later in the day?

* * *

><p>The group of five were strolling through downtown St. Louis, just like Colby and Christina had just the week before. Colby noticed how Christina was being a little off, and he wanted to say something about it, but whenever he would try to, Jon would start talking about something, or Isabelle would point out a cool shop to look over. He wanted to confront Christina about whatever had changed her mood, but every chance he got, it was taken away from him. Finally, Jon, Joe and Isabelle headed into a grocery store as Christina waited outside to look at the pretty flowers. Now was his chance.<p>

"Christina..."

"Hm?" she replied to Colby, still looking over the flowers.

"Look...Ever since earlier today at lunch...You've been kinda...Off..." Colby pointed out.

"Really? Is it that noticeable?"

Colby's eyebrows rose. "So there is something on your mind? You're not perfectly fine?"

Christina sighed. "I...I got a text message from Adam...That's all..."

"Adam? That guy still hasn't left you alone?"

Christina shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I haven't talked to him since last week when you were with me. Nothing has changed since. It's the same routine every single day. He calls me all morning long, then he texts me while I'm at work. Once work is over, he tries calling me again. It's a never ending cycle, and I'm getting real tired of it." Christina turned towards Colby. "I just want it to stop."

Colby noticed the sadness in her eyes. Pulling her into his arms, she laid her head down on his chest, his arms wrapping around her body. "Don't worry Christina, I will do everything in my power to stop him from bothering you. If you would like, I will personally call him and have a conversation with him. Then maybe he'll realize to stop messing with you."

Christina smiled up at Colby, joy and happiness replacing the sadness in her eyes. "I have my phone turned off now, so he won't bother me anymore, but when I turn it back on, and if he starts calling me again, that'll be your chance to have a conversation with him."

"Sounds good to me," Colby replied, leaning down so he could kiss Christina.


	5. Weekend With The Shield (Part Two)

"How do I look? Do I look okay?" Isabelle asked Christina, turning to face her best friend.

"You look amazing, but..."

"But what...?" Isabelle wondered as she looked back over herself in the mirror.

"I think you might get the wrong attention if you're going to the club looking like that. Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful, but that really short dress, and how much makeup you have on right now, may make it seem like you're single and you're looking for a boyfriend," Christina explained.

Isabelle put her hands on her hips, still looking over herself in her mirror. "Do you think I should change and remove some of the makeup?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ladies! Are you ready to go yet?" Colby called through the door.

"We'll be out in just a minute!" Christina replied back.

"Come on! You said that like half an hour ago!" Colby whined.

"We have to look perfect, alright?" Isabelle replied back. "I know you men don't care about how you look, but we women do, so leave us alone and we'll be out there in exactly sixty seconds."

Colby sighed. "Fine, I'm timing you though."

Both Christina and Isabelle rolled their eyes as they heard Colby's footsteps fade away. Christina then grabbed a tissue, and started wiping off the foundation caking Isabelle's face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Isabelle cried out.

"Making you look less like a slut...And you also look kinda fake with all this foundation on," Christina informed her best friend.

Once some of the foundation was removed, Christina wiped the red lipstick off of Isabelle's lips, and replaced a pink, glossy lip gloss on her mouth.

Stepping back, Christina looked over her best friend. "Now it looks like you're taken, and all you want to do is just have fun."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Christina. "What did I look like before?"

Christina paused for a second. "Like you wanted to hook up and have a one night stand with a random guy. You also looked like a slut."

Isabelle crossed her arms across her chest. "Wow, thanks Christina."

Christina held her hands up in defense. "I'm just telling you the truth. You wanted to know what you looked like, and that's what I told you."

"Whatever," Isabelle muttered, rolling her eyes. "Let's go before those three men out there explode with impatience."

Christina followed Isabelle out from the bathroom and into the living room, where Colby, Jon and Joe were all waiting for the two women.

Colby help up his iPhone, showing off the timer he had running. "Eighty-four seconds. You were late by twenty-four seconds."

"Oh, grow up," Isabelle said. "Let's just go now."

Standing up, the three men started heading out of Christina's apartment, and out to the car. Christina locked her apartment door as Colby waited behind her. Christina and Colby then caught up with the rest of the group. As they were walking down to the car Colby had rented out, Colby slipped his arm around Christina's waist.

"What's her problem?" Colby questioned, referring to Isabelle.

Christina shrugged. "I told her she looked like a slut with all the makeup she had covering her face. Then there's the fact that she's wearing that short dress. I just told her what she needed to hear. That's why we needed the extra minute; I needed to fix her up before we left. I couldn't let her go to the club looking like some whore. I mean, that's what sisters are for, right?"

Colby kissed Christina's cheek. "You are an amazing friend to her." He then looked over the woman he had his arm around. "By the way, you look beautiful."

Christina blushed. "Thanks, Colby. You look amazing as well."

The group of five finally climbed into the car. Jon sat in the driver's seat as Joe sat in the passenger's seat. Colby, Christina and Isabelle sat in the back. On the drive over to the club, Colby stared down at Christina, loving the way she looked. Christina always looked gorgeous, no matter what. She had natural beauty that not a lot of other women possessed. Even though she was naturally gorgeous, tonight, she looked even more beautiful, which seemed quite impossible. Colby had never seen Christina dressed like this, except the first night he met her in the arena's parking lot, and she looked just as stunning now than she did all those weeks ago. He had to pull his eyes away from Christina when Jon pulled into the club's parking lot.

Colby wrapped his arm around Christina's waist, pulling her close to his body. He was trying to send a message to every guy that was there: she was his, though it technically wasn't true. She wasn't his girlfriend...She really was just his romantic interest. Colby promised himself that he would have to make her his by the end of the night. When the five of them stepped into the club, Christina tensed up. Christina loved going out with her friends, and she loved to go clubbing, but for some reason, she felt kind of uncomfortable. There was so many people there dancing and rubbing up against each other, and it made Christina fell kind of claustrophobic.

Colby felt Christina tense up beside him. He pressed his lips to her ear, so she could hear him. "You wanna go to the bar and get something to drink?"

Christina nodded, agreeing with his suggestion. Colby and Christina separated from Jon, Joe and Isabelle – who all decided to head to the dance floor first. The two of them sat down next to each other at the bar, and both ordered an alcoholic beverage.

"So," Christina began as she took a sip of her drink. "Why did you decide to spend another weekend off with me? Not that I don't like it, I just...There were so many other things you could've done than come up to St. Louis to visit me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Colby challenged.

Christina took another sip of her drink, and thought over a couple of answers for him. "You could've gone up to Iowa to visit your parents. You could've traveled to the next city you're wrestling in. You could've stayed with Jon. You couldn't stayed with Joe. You could've gone back to your house in Iowa and just chill there. You could've spent your time at a Crossfit gym. You could've gone to your school in Davenport and help train your students there. You could've-"

Christina was cut off by Colby's lips pressing softly against her's. Colby snaked his arms around her body, and kissed her with much more intensity. He wanted to show her how much he cared about her – he wanted to prove a point.

He stopped kissing Christina, only to press his lips back onto her ear. "I chose to visit you because you're important to me now, Christina. I care about you. Doesn't that give me enough justification to come see you?"

Christina was stunned. _You're important to me now, Christina...Oh Lord_, she thought. "Well...Thanks for coming to visit me. I appreciate it. Besides, I love seeing you and your beard in person anyways. It's not the same seeing you over Skype and FaceTime."

Colby rubbed his beard with his fingers. "I do have a nice beard, don't I?"

"You do," Christina giggled, running her own fingers through his beard. She then slipped her hand from his facial hair and up his face to cup his cheek, and she looked Colby in the eye. "You're important to me now too, Colby."

Colby smiled, then leaned down to press his lips back onto Christina's. In response, Christina locked her arms around Colby's neck, pressing their bodies tightly against each other as Colby's arms were still snaked around Christina's body. They continued to kiss until Christina broke away, needing to breathe. Colby however trailed his lips from Christina's mouth down her jaw and to her throat, kissing her skin softly. Christina stifled back a moan, not wanting to cause attention to her and Colby. Suddenly, Christina's phone started to ring. Christina pulled her phone out of her purse and answered it, not checking the caller I.D. as Colby continued to kiss her neck.

"...Hello?" Christina asked into her phone softly, trying not to moan from Colby kissing her neck.

"I got your message from earlier today..." Adam said on the other line.

Christina gently pushed Colby away. Colby became confused and stared at Christina, wondering who was on the phone. "Oh you did, did you?" Christina mumbled. "Did you decide to leave me the fuck alone?"

"Actually, I thought about it for a while."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Well...I decided that you're just playing hard to get. That you want me back and you just want to play these little games."

Christina became pissed right away. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Stupid. When did I ever give you that impression? Never. I can tell you right now that I never implied or said that to you."

"Then what are you trying to imply?" Adam questioned.

Christina took a deep breath, trying not to get too angry. "For all this time, I've been trying to imply that I want you to leave me alone. I want you to stop bothering me. I want you to move on, because I have."

"I'm trying to move on, baby. I really am. But, it's been really hard without you in my life."

"Don't call me that," Christina snapped, referring to how he had called her baby. "Sorry that life's been difficult without me, but you should've thought about your actions before you decided to cheat on me with that skank."

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I have to apologize to you? I want you, not her! She was just a one-time thing! Come on, give me another chance! I swear I will never hurt you again!"

"Your apologies don't matter to me, Adam. You wanna know why? Because I moved on. I have another man in my life that I care about, and it's not you. Just move on like I did, I'm sure there's plenty of women out there that will date you and make you feel loved again."

"But I don't want any of those other women! I want you! Why can't you understand that, Christina?!"

"Why can't you understand that I want you to stop fucking calling me and texting me?! This is the last time I'm talking to you Adam Kress. Don't bother to call me, because I won't answer the phone. Don't bother to text me, because I won't reply back. Goodbye, Adam."

Before Adam could say anything else, Christina hung up on him, then dumped her phone back into her purse. She sighed, frustrated over Adam and that fact that he wouldn't just move on.

"That was Adam wasn't it?" Colby guessed.

Christina nodded. "Yep."

Colby wrapped his arms back around Christina. "What did he want?"

"He said he wanted me back in his life because it was too difficult to live without me. I told him goodbye, and that I would never speak to him again. I also told him that you are now in my life, so there was a zero percent chance that I would get back together with him."

"Maybe this is the perfect time for me to call him and have a conversation with him? He needs to learn that you are no longer his."

Christina smiled. "It sounded like a good plan earlier today, but now that I think about it, I think you should kind of stay out of it. He's my problem, not your's."

"Christina, you're important to me now. Your problems are now my problems, and if Adam is one of your problems, then I need to handle it."

Christina was flattered, but she really didn't want to start any drama between Adam and Colby. "I appreciate it, Colby. I really do. I just don't want any fights to break out between you and Adam."

"I'm not going to fight with him. I just want to have a talk with him. This Adam guy needs to realize that you don't care about him anymore, and I think I'll be able to change his mind about you," Colby replied, squeezing Christina tightly to his body.

Before Christina could respond, Isabelle ran up to her and grabbed her wrist roughly. "Christina! This is our song! C'mon, time to dance!"

Isabelle pulled Christina off of the bar stool and dragged her onto the dance floor. Colby watched as Christina danced to the bass of the music, her hips swaying back and forth. Colby could not take his eyes off of Christina. She just looked so beautiful under the twinkling lights, and the dress she was wearing fitted her curves perfectly. Could she get any more perfect?

"I told you, he is so fucked."

Colby jumped out of his trance to find Jon and Joe sitting next to him at the bar. Jon sat to the left of Colby in the stool Christina was previously sitting in as Joe sat to the right of Colby.

"I can't help that she's perfect," Colby responded back to Jon's comment.

"Renee is perfect too, but do you see me drooling over her?" Jon said.

"First of all, you and Renee aren't even in a real relationship. Second of all, I wasn't just drooling over Christina...I was just...Staring at her," Colby explained.

Jon took a peek over at Christina and Isabelle swaying their hips to the music on the dance floor. Jon was impressed with the moves they had, especially Christina's. No wonder Colby was so fucked over. "I could understand why you would be."

"Ay, that's my girl, man," Colby complained.

"She's really not," Joe intervened. "You haven't asked her to be your girlfriend yet."

"That's true, man. She really isn't your's yet," Jon agreed.

Colby couldn't help but know that his two closest friends were right. He did promise himself earlier in the evening that he would make Christina his by the end of the night, but when was the best time to ask her to be his girlfriend? Would she even accept being his girlfriend? Was it too early to ask her? "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask. I don't even know if she'll say yes."

"I think it'll be a perfect time to ask her when she gets back from dancing with Isabelle," Joe commented.

Colby glanced over at Christina again, finding out that she was still dancing with her best friend.

"Who's Adam?" Jon asked.

Colby looked over at Jon, confused. "What do you mean?"

Jon helped up Christina's iPhone. "Christina got a text from some guy named Adam."

Colby snatched Christina's phone out of Jon's hand. Looking down at the screen, he noticed that Christina had indeed received a text message from Adam.

_I know you don't want to talk to me right now, or ever, but I want to talk to you. Be ready to speak with me tonight. _

Colby became frustrated right away. How dare he?! After the many times Christina told him to back off, he still won't? What was wrong with this man? No matter Christina got so irritated with Adam – he never left her alone. Colby deleted the text message he had sent, not wanting Christina to find it and worry about it. He then set it back down on the bar counter, hoping Christina wouldn't find out that he had touched her phone in the first place.

* * *

><p>"I had fun tonight," Christina said as she and Colby walked up to her apartment.<p>

Jon and Joe had separated from the group to go find a hotel to crash at, promising Colby that they would pick him up early in the morning to get back on the road to the next city for Monday Night Raw. Isabelle had also separated from the group, getting into her own car and heading back to her own apartment.

"I did too," Colby agreed, slipping his arm around Christina.

He still hadn't asked Christina to be his girlfriend yet. There was just never the right time to ask her. He wanted to ask her when the two of them were by themselves, and they hadn't been by themselves since when they first arrived at the club earlier in the night.

Colby grabbed the doorknob of Christina's door, but before he twisted it, and opened the door, Christina stopped him.

"The door's locked," she said.

Christina stuck her key into the doorknob, and the pressure of her sticking the key into the doorknob caused the door to open a little. Christina was confused.

"What...? I locked my apartment up before we left...How could my door be unlocked?"

"Are you sure you locked your apartment?" Colby questioned, confused as well.

"Yes, I'm sure! I swear! I am no going crazy! You were even there waiting behind me when I did!"

"Alright, alright. Let's not worry about it. Let's just get inside and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night."

Christina nodded. Christina first slipped into her apartment as Colby followed right behind her. When Christina turned on the lights in her kitchen and living room, she froze in place. Sitting there on her couch was Adam.

"What the hell are you doing here, Adam?!" Christina yelled.

Adam held up something small and silver in his hand. "You know Christina, you never did take away the key to your apartment from me."

Colby stepped up next to Christina's side, his arms folding across his chest. "You have about ten seconds to leave before I come over there and throw your ass out myself."

Adam held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I don't want to start any fights. I just came here to talk to Christina...To straighten some things out."

_So this is what he meant by "be ready to speak with me tonight", _Colby thought. "She made it plain and clear earlier tonight when she talked to you on the phone and hung up on you. She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't want to see your face. Don't you realize that?" Colby fought.

Adam stood up from Christina's couch, his eyebrows raised. "And who are you?"

Colby stepped up right in front of Adam's face, their noses almost touching. "I'm Christina's boyfriend...And I'm the one who's here to kick your ass."

Christina was shocked. Did Colby just say he was her boyfriend? Christina smiled softly, secretly liking the fact that he had called himself her boyfriend.

"Oh really? You're Christina's new boyfriend?"

"Damn right I am. And you know what that means? That means that she's moved on from your cheating ass. Now that you know she's moved on, why don't you leave and never come back?"

Adam's eyes moved from Colby to Christina. "So now you've got other people sticking up for you, huh?"

Colby pushed Adam's shoulder, making Adam look back at him. "She's been sticking up for herself the whole time, you just won't take a hint and leave her alone. You crossed the line when you broke into her home, buddy. Now I'm here to deal with you. Maybe you should've stopped bothering her the first time she asked, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Adam held up the key again. "Technically, I didn't break into her apartment. I did have a key."

Colby roughly took the key out of Adam's hand and threw it behind him, not really caring where it ended up. He then grabbed Adam's collar and looked Adam in the eye, raising Adam's feet an inch off the of ground. "I'm giving you one last warning to leave her apartment and to stay out of Christina's life. If I were you, I would not push me, and I would leave."

"C'mon man, I just want to talk to her. That's all I want!"

"But she doesn't want to talk to you! She just wants you to stop bothering her! That's all she fucking wants!"

Not wanting a fight to break out, Christina stepped up next to Colby and placed her hand on Colby's arm, hoping he would calm down. "It's okay, Colby. Just put him down."

"That's the thing, Christina! It's not okay! This mother fucker has not left you alone since the four weeks you broke up with him! He needs to be taught a lesson!"

"I don't want you to end up in a jail cell tonight, Colby. Please...Just put him down," Christina pleaded.

Adam laughed. "I would listen to her if I were you."

Colby was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to beat the shit out of Adam and teach him to stop bothering Christina, but he also didn't want to make Christina upset. Colby did what Christina had asked, and he placed Adam's feet back onto the ground.

"Thank you," Adam said, readjusting his clothes. "Now, if you could, leave me alone so I can speak with-"

Before Adam could say one more word, Christina kicked Adam in his groin, which caused Adam to fall to the floor in pain. Christina then grabbed his arm and dragged his body out of her apartment and into the hallway. "Next time I won't have Colby hold back. Next time, I will have him beat the shit out of you. Got it?" With that said, Christina slammed the door on Adam. Turning around, she faced Colby, tired, annoyed, pissed off, and irritated.

"You okay?" Colby wondered as he stood in front of Christina, his hands placed on the door so his arms were on each side of her head.

"I'm...Okay...I'm just glad that he's gone, though I have no idea if he'll stop bothering me."

"Let's just hope he learned his lesson because like you said, next time I will beat the shit out of him."

"And I will not stop you from doing so," Christina whispered, leaning up so her lips pressed against Colby's.

* * *

><p>It was about three in the morning. Christina slept on the couch as Colby slept in Christina's bed. This time, Christina had offered Colby her bed, feeling guilty from the first time he had slept over and had ended up passing out on the couch. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a clap of thunder followed. Just like when she was a smile child, she was still scared of thunderstorms, especially at night. Christina pressed the blanket around her tighter, hoping and praying to God that the thunderstorm would just end. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all – the thunderstorm kept her awake the whole night. As another loud clap of thunder rumbled, Christina got up from the couch to go walk into her bedroom. Opening the door to her bedroom, she heard Colby snore lightly.<p>

"Colby?" she whispered.

Colby didn't reply back. Sighing, Christina just snuggled into her bed, wrapping the blanket around herself. Colby suddenly woke up and noticed Christina beside him.

"Christina...What are you doing in here?"

There was a loud crack of thunder that shook the apartment, answering Colby's question. "I...I'm scared of thunderstorms, and I just thought-"

Colby snaked his arms around Christina's body pushing her tightly against his chest. Christina snuggled into Colby's embrace, placing her head onto Colby's bare chest. She instantly felt one hundred percent more safe.

Colby pressed his lips onto Christina's head, kissing her hair softly. "It's okay, Christina. I won't let anything hurt you."

Colby and Christina laid there silently, Christina tracing random shapes onto Colby's chest. Colby then thought it was the perfect time to ask her.

"Christina...Can I ask you something...?" Colby sleepily asked.

"Of course."

Colby's one hand that was resting on her hip slipped up to Christina's face to cup her cheek. Even though the room was pitch black, Colby found Christina's beautiful, emerald green eyes in the dark. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Christina smiled, glad that he finally had asked her. Ever since earlier that day she's wanted him to ask her, especially when Colby told Adam that he was her boyfriend. Placing her hand on top of Colby's that was resting on her cheek, she answered his question. "Of course."

Colby smiled in response. Leaning down, Colby tried to press his lips onto Christina's though he missed and planted his lips onto Christina's throat. He kissed her skin softly, then trailed his lips from her throat to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses. He then kissed from her jaw to both her cheeks, to her nose, before pressing his lips onto Christina's. Christina kissed him back with intensity, like Colby had done earlier in the day when they were back at the club. She tried to show him how much she liked him, how much she appreciated him, and how much she cared for him. Colby pulled away from Christina's mouth to place his lips back onto Christina's throat.

"I will never let anything happen to you, Christina. Either from Adam or the storm outside, I will never let anything hurt you," Colby declared, then he planted his lips back onto Christina's mouth.


End file.
